Godly Possessions
The Godly Possessions are hidden collectables in ''God of War III''. Taking the place of the Urns of Power from ''God of War II'', they are various items treasured by the gods (and Daedalus, the only mortal among them who has a Godly Possession). They are hidden throughout the game, often in areas related to the god they belong to. They unlock various special abilities for Kratos, but can only be activated by starting a Bonus Game (completing the game and starting a new one in the same difficulty), and prevent the player from earning any Trophies in that playthrough. As a result, they are mainly used as a little bonus, opening all kinds of interesting new possibilities and play styles. When you find all 10, you obtain the "Priceless" gold trophy. Godly Possessions *Zeus' Eagle: A small golden sculpture of an eagle, similar to the ones flanking the Chain of Balance near Mount Olympus. Grants infinite Rage of Sparta. Found in the Heart of Gaia (where the young Zeus was raised in preparation for battle with Cronos). *Hades' Helm: The sinister horned helmet of the Lord of the Dead himself. Maxes out Health, Magic & Item meters. Found after defeating Hades, at the bottom of the circular pool in which he stood during the final phase of the battle. *Helios' Shield: The Sun Shield, wielded by Kratos during a previous quest. Triples the Hit counter during a combo. Found near the remains of Helios' chariot in Olympia, after Kratos rips off the head of the Sun God. *Hermes' Coin: Hermes' signature coin, which he is often seen flipping throughout the game. Multiplies the value of any Red Orbs earned by 10. After knocking down the statue of Athena to catch up with Hermes, the coin can be found lying near the head of the statue. *Hercules' Shoulder Guard: A piece of Hercules' (rather sparse) armor, shaped like a massive lion's paw. Decreases damage taken by 1/3. It is found after defeating Hercules, at the bottom of the pool Kratos falls into at the end of the battle. *Poseidon's Conch Shell: An ornate shell decorating Poseidon's chamber. Grants infinite Magic power. Obtained in the same room where Kratos meets Poseidon's Princess, in one of the alcoves. *Aphrodite's Garter: One of Aphrodite's garments, sometimes said to make her even more irresistible. Allows Kratos to use Athena's Blades throughout the game, losing the Combat Grapple but replacing the Army of Sparta magic with Divine Reckoning. Found in the back of Aphrodite's Chamber, behind a curtain and surrounded by a bottomless pit. *Hephaestus' Ring: A bulky ring marked with the recurring Omega symbol. Automatically completes most context-sensitive attacks in the game. Found near the portal to the Styx after killing Hephaestus and acquiring the Nemesis Whip. *Daedalus' Schematics: Complex blueprints made by the masterful inventor Daedalus. Gives Kratos infinite Item energy. Found in Daedalus' Workshop, where Kratos must use a large ballista and clever use of portals to bring down the cage holding the chest with the Possession. *Hera's Chalice: The only mandatory Possession in the game, this is an elaborate silver wine glass bearing two handles and a green gemstone. Causes the Health meter to slowly drain over time, never completely emptying it. Collected automatically as Kratos enters Hera's Garden, where he uses the gemstone to activate a magical statue enabling him to progress through the maze. Gallery 001-Zeus Eagle5--article image.jpg 32-Forge - Hephaestus Ring-2--article image.jpg Aphrodite-5.jpg Daedalus'Schematics.jpg Hades Helm.jpg Hera's Chalice.jpg Hercules-ShoulderGuard.jpg Hermes Coin-4.jpg Poseidon-2.jpg Shield3.jpg Site Navigation Category:Items Category:God of War III Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Ability Category:Collectibles